Losing You German
by JJKMagic
Summary: Der Gedanke deiner Präsenz neben mir oder die Erinnerungen, lebendig wie am ersten Tag... lassen mich beinahe vergessen, dass ich dich verloren habe. ZEMYX. YAOI. RATING ÄNDERT SICH IN SPÄTEREN KAPITELN.


So... nur eine kurze Übersetzung vom ersten Kapitel von_ Losing You_...

**Widmung: **_Mikatie_ oder _Rima_, wie ich sie so gerne nenne xD Ja, _Marie_, das ist jetzt für dich^^

**Warnung: Yaoi. 12+**

**Urheberrechte: Ich besitze nicht die Rechte an Kingdom Hearts oder dessen Charakteren. Mir gehört nur der Ursprungstext, von dem ich die übersetzung gemacht habe.

* * *

**

**Dich Verlieren  
**

Ich erwache mit dem Gedanken einer Präsenz neben mir aber wenn du - wunderschöne ozeanisch blaue Augen und vom Schlaf verwuscheltes dunkelblondes Haar - mich anlächelst, ist mir innerlich kalt.

Ich sehe, wie du aus dem Bett springst, dich eilig zur Kommode wendest und nach deinen Glücksboxershorts suchst, weil du weißt, dass heute ein guter Tag werden wird aber du merkst schnell, dass du dich nicht erinnerst, wo du sie gelassen hast und fragst mich in genau dem Moment, wo du sie aus dem Augenwinkel siehst und sie nimmst, über dich selbst lachend.

Ich stehe auf, gehe ins Badezimmer und mache sofort die Dusche an. Ich denke, dass ich dich darüber scherzen höre, wie gerne du mir Gesellschaft leisten würdest aber ich weiß, dass du das niemals tun würdest, da ich dich einmal bestraft hatte, dich den ganzen Tag ignorierend.

Die Dusche verlassend ziehe ich mir ein einfaches weißes Shirt an und die engen Jeans, die du mir zu unserem ersten Jahrestag geschenkt hattest.

Im Flur greife ich beinahe automatisch nach meiner Tasche und verlasse das Haus...

Ich höre dich immer noch rufen, wie du mir einen guten Tag wünschst und dass ich aufpassen soll und dass ich es ja nicht wagen soll zu spät zum Essen zu kommen.

X X X

Als ich nach Hause zurückkehre, bin ich beinahe sicher, dass ich Licht im Haus sehe und doch wandert meine Hand zum Lichtschalter, um es anzumachen.

Ich lasse meine Tasche im Flur fallen. Arbeit war heute die Hölle gewesen.

Ich schwöre, ich hörte dich aus der Küche rufen, als ich das Haus betrat und sehe dich sofort aufblicken, als ich den perfekt vorbereiteten Speiseraum betrete.

Deine Kochkünste sind atemberaubend und trotzdem schmeckt es heute wie altes Brot... aber das ist meine eigene Schuld. Du lächelst und redest angeregt über was du heute getan hast aber wenn du lachst, ist mir immer noch nach Weinen zumute.

Du tust alles für mich, räumst den Tisch ab und machst den Abwasch und trotzdem bin ich total erschöpft, wenn ich mich auf dem Bett niederlasse, das du für mich gemacht hast, obwohl es immer noch unordentlich scheint.

Du steigst neben mir ins Bett, wie du es immer tust aber ich kann deinen Atem nicht auf meiner Haut spüren, nur Kälte... ich fühle mich so taub.

Ich kann nicht... Ich kann nicht einschlafen!

Wieder stehe ich auf.

Es ist Sommer und immer noch früher Abend - es ist nicht einmal dunkel - und so mache ich mache ich mich auf den Weg spazieren zu gehen. Aber als ich auf dem Weg zur Hintertür bin, scheinst du zu merken, was ich vorhabe.

Du greifst nach meiner Hand aber du kannst mich nicht vom Gehen abhalten. "Bitte Zexy, geh nicht!"

Mein Körper zittert - es fühlt sich so unwirklich an - aber du weigerst dich, das Haus zu verlassen.

Du starrst nur und rufst mit großen ozeanisch blauen Augen voller Trauer.

Es ist nur ein Spaziergang - ich werde zurückkommen -, das weißt du aber du weißt auch, dass ich dich weiter ignorieren werde, wenn ich es tue.

X X X

Ich laufe durch den kleinen Wald hinter unserem Haus, ebenfalls an dem Baum mit den eingeritzten D + Z Herz vorbeilaufend, der jetzt seit fast 10 Jahren damit gewachsen ist.

Ich laufe weiter - nur ein paar Minuten - bis ich den Baum sehe, der früher als unser Versteck diente, als wir klein waren, weil die Zweige bis zum Boden reichen und uns so niemand sehen konnte, wenn wir hinter dieser Mauer aus Holz und Blättern spielten.

Nicht allzu weit hinter unserem Baum... gehe ich in die Knie vor diesem einzelnen, kalten Stein.

"Demyx... Ich vermisse dich", schluchze ich, das Grab ach so sanft berührend, die Buchstaben deines in den Stein gemeißelten Namens nachzeichnend.

X X X

Es ist der Gedanke deiner Präsenz neben mir, der mich quält.

Dein Lächeln, wenn ich ins Bett zurückkehre, ist, was mich in den Wahnsinn treibt.

* * *

Und das war's! Und nach fast 10 Mal lesen, muss ich dabei nicht mal mehr weinen... *schluchz*

**Review?**


End file.
